


For Me, For You

by eurogirl14



Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1578773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurogirl14/pseuds/eurogirl14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra Loughlin thought she had it all. She had just graduated from college, was starting an exciting new career, and she was planning her wedding with her Marine fiancé. Then it all came crashing down on her when her fiancé was killed in Afghanistan just after she found out she was pregnant. Two years later, Cassie's life is somewhat back on track, but there was one more thing she had to do. Audition for The Voice, as her fiancé's last wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Me, For You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from the Voice, just the people you don't recognize.
> 
> A/N: Yes, the restaurant listed is real, it is in Washington DC. I couldn't come up with a fictional restaurant, and I love this restaurant.

The restaurant, Georgia Brown's, was a favorite of Cassandra Loughlin and Ben Meyer's. They had celebrated their first date anniversary there, three years ago, and ever since, they came back for any special occasion just to enjoy the authentic Southern food. This time, Cassie could feel something different in the air. Something she couldn't put her finger on, but definitely noticeable. 

She looked across the table at her boyfriend of four years, and couldn't help but reminisce on their four years together. They really had been through a lot. First was them going separate ways after the graduated high school, just after they started dating, Cassie to George Washington University in Washington, DC, and Ben to the Marine Corps. Then it was the separation during Ben's first tour of Iraq, that took more than a year. Just after Ben returned, Cassie's twin sister died in a car accident, and Cassie was inconsolable for weeks. Then, Ben's unit was deployed on an emergency mission for six months before Cassie had completely recovered from her grief. Since Ben's return more than a year ago, he had been stationed at Norfolk, giving them time to reconnect when Ben had leave and Cassie wasn't in class or working.

Now it was their four-year anniversary, and Cassie was about as happy as she thought she could ever be. Her criminal justice and psychology degrees were on track for her to graduate in a couple of months, and she couldn't wait to tell Ben that she was joining NCIS, Naval Criminal Investigative Service, so that she could look out for him in her own way. This dinner was both to celebrate how long they'd been together, as well as her impending graduation from college.

Dessert came around, and Ben ordered her favorite, red velvet cake. Once the plates with the delicious cake had come, Cassie was about to start when Ben gently grabbed her hand, stilling it. She looked at him curiously, wondering if she would finally find out why this night seemed more special than any other they had spent together so far. Cassie gasped, her eyes going wide as Ben took a deep breath and got down on one knee beside her chair.

“Cassie, you know I love you. I love you with all my heart. These four years have both been tough on us, yet they have also been the most amazing four years I could ever ask for. Everything we have gone through, the happy times and the sad, the closeness and the distance, has only made my love grow for you. I honestly can't imagine my life without you anymore. Every time I had to leave on a deployment, I felt as if something was missing, something vital, something that made me, well, me. I didn't feel right again until I got home, in your arms. There is no where I would rather be than beside you for the rest of our lives. Cassandra Ava Loughlin, would you make me the happiest man in the world by becoming my wife? Will you marry me?”

As he said that last part, Ben took a small black box from his pocket and opened it to show a gorgeous two-stone engagement ring. The design of the ring showed that it was a part of a wedding set, the wedding band completing the whole design, just as Cassie's mother's rings did.

Cassie let the tears of joy that she'd kept at bay during Ben's speech finally flow down her face as she pulled Ben up to kiss him. “Yes,” Cassie breathed, “of course.” As Ben slid the ring onto her finger, Cassie became aware of clapping. Startled, she looked up and scanned the restaurant. Patrons and staff alike were smiling and clapping, happy to see two people so in love, and proud to have witnessed such an emotional proposal. Ben stood up, picked Cassie up, and swung her around in a hug as he laughed with joy smiling and kissing her at the same time. Cassie felt as if nothing could go wrong, that her life was finally getting back on track.


End file.
